Youchii's Dreaded Talk
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: Yes. Youchii is old enough to receive THE TALK. Natsume bailed out on him last minute, gee I wonder why , so it's up to Mikan to fill him in, but can she? Oneshot and lots of fluff. RxR. Read it! It's a spin off from a story from lobaa


**Author's note- Fluffy Mikan and Youchii moment. I think it was quite good actually. **

**Based off the story ****Mikan's List To Annoy Everybody At Alice Academy**** by Lobaa! Yes, she granted me permission which I was incredibly happy about. SO this is dedicated to YOU. : )**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gakuen Alice and there might be slight OOC!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikan was bored. Dead bored to be specific.

She was idly twirling her black inked pen around as her head was propped up by her left hand. Her honey brown locks was sprawled against her back and laying there limply… Obviously Natsume burnt her hair ties as usual. Her usual sparkling hazel eyes were dull with boredom.

Yes, it was that time of day- 30 minutes until the bell and she had to endure Jinno droning on and on about how memorizing all the formulas to all geometrical shapes was critical to passing onto next year.

Yeah, yah… How is this going to help with her life after Alice Academy? Nothing, zero, zit, zilch, nada. Why bother teach this if it doesn't contain a reason on how it's going to improve life? She turned her head a fraction to take a glance to the clock. Perfect, in a minute the bell will ring…

She bit her lip as she concentrated on how to make her afternoon less duller. I mean, there was no one to take her the Central Town that day and Hotaru was busier than ever with the awards ceremony being a week away. She wanted the perfect student award- what she wants she gets, no exceptions.

"And so study tonight! Start memorizing because the finals are just days away!" Jinno stated sternly as his little mental stick waved in the air and his little frog croaked in agreement.

**Bring. Bring. Bring.**

All the students in class B dashed out of the classroom screaming. Just a week more and school was down for summer! They couldn't contain it.

Mikan wasn't like the usual students, she actually took her time packing up as she took agonizing slow steps to the door where Natsume awaited for her. Hmm… I wonder why.

"Natsume?" Mikan looked up to face her long time class partner/seatmate. It's been a while since he had waited for her to leave the classroom… Actually, this is the first time.

"Baka," Natsume nodded his head in Mikan's direction, he shoved his fists into his pockets as he walked side by side with the little brunette. She suddenly felt short, compared to Natsume's tall and muscular build, she felt like a porcelain doll that was fragile and a full head shorter. She missed the days where the height difference wasn't as noticeable.

"Hn. What do you want?" Mikan turned around to face him with irritation etched on her face. She was irritated at the fact that Natsume wanted to talk to her; she knew something was up since Natsume was the type to stay silent. She wasn't up to do his bidding today, no matter how bored she was.

"Take care of Youchii for me. I was supposed to watch over him today, but I made last minute plans," Natsume said. No wait, more like commanded. One thing in life this fellow hated was making compromises. In other words, he was like a spoiled kid, he needed to get his ways… Always.

"Why should I?" Mikan asked as she narrowed her eyes. Why pick her to watch over Youchii? He could barely be in the same area with her without sending evil demon spirits after her.

"Because I told you too," Natsume snapped. He was a tad bit impatient to get on with life than stand there arguing with Mikan. He wondered how she could question him- any other girl would've cried in joy that he would actually entrust that reasonability on them. Then again the other girls would screw up the job because they didn't really care much for taking care of kids. Mikan was a baka, but at least she had compassion.

"Maybe I don't want to," Mikan huffed as she glared at Natsume with her wide hazel eyes and crossed her slender arms around her chest.

Natsume smirked, "In the end you'll end up doing what I tell you."

Mikan glared at him harder as she said through clenched teeth, "I wouldn't count on it arrogant jerk. Why did you ask me when your _lovable _Surmire is always available?"

Natsume shrugged, "She's too much of a hag for Youchii to deal with. I'm not that heartless."

Mikan arched her eyebrow at the fact that Natsume was talking to her right this moment than in a week. Screw that, in her whole existence that she knew him.

_'This is going to be a long day,' _Mikan thought as she sighed. She knew that Natsume was the exact same as Hotaru: pushy, pushy, pushy and always got what they want. No way in hell was she going to let Natsume off that easily. She was a Sakura after all.

**o0 An hour later o0**

Mikan gritted her teeth as she stomped her way to the elementary division. That bastard, Hyuuga Natsume had got her to do what he wanted, as if she were a mere puppet that was easily controlled.

She remembered when she lost rock paper scissors and Natsume smirked superiorly as he uttered the words, "You'll never be able to beat me, Polka Dots."

Her hazel eyes had a burning fire raging in them as she huffed, "That jerk, bastard, pervert, idiot, underwear looker…"

She abruptly cut off when Youchii the young lad with silky and mused up grey hair and stunning wide green eyes. With the attitude and sharp tongue of Natsume's he briskly asked, "What are you going here you ugly hag? Nii-san promised that he'd take me to Central Town today."

Mikan gritted her teeth as she clenched her dazzling white teeth as she tried her best not to let Youchii get to her.

"Natsume said that he was busy and asked me to fill in his job," Mikan rolled her wide hazel eyes.

"But I don't want to be stuck with such an ugly hag!" Youchii protested as he sent evil demons to surround Mikan. Mikan waved her hand to the side as she nullified Youchii's power.

Mikan smirked as she got an evil glint in her eyes, "You can't use your power against me… Hah! Listen to me, and listen to me well. I won't be enjoying my time with you and vice versa if this keeps happening. You shut up with your Natsume attitude because it's pissing me off. Respect me and I'll respect you. Remember I'm great friends with Hotaru so one false move mister and you're dead."

Youchii was speechless. Was this really the happy nullifier that everyone talks about? Finding out that she had a backbone, his lips curled into a smile, "You got yourself a deal, hag."

Mikan sighed in relief as her whole face brightened. Score one for Mikan! She got Youchii to tolerate her, this might be fun.

"Okay then! What are you waiting for?!" Mikan squealed as she clutched Youchii's small hand and half dragged him to the bus station. Despite Youchii's mutters of pain, she remained well… Mikan-ish.

As they waited, Youchii confessed to Mikan in a low voice, "Today, Natsume was supposed to well… Give me the 'talk,' but since you're in his place you MUST know what he was supposed to be talking about right?"

Mikan's thin eyebrows arched as she asked, "What's the 'talk?'"

Youchii shrugged as he gazed up at Mikan with his piercing green eyes, "Beats me… Natsume vaguely said that it involved maturity and what all teenagers end up doing around your age."

Mikan unhooked her hand from Youchii's as she tapped a long slender finger against her bottom lip. She was way to innocent for her own good. Sure she had the talk about sex, but she never placed it something so important that Natsume arranged a meeting, but bailed out of last minute because he couldn't bear to handle to speak about it.

_'That talk? It involves maturity… and what ALL teenagers are supposed to at their age…Age… Maturity…'_ Mikan thought for a moment before it came to her as quick as a lightening bolt. Her hazel eyes widened as it came to her.

"Youchii, I know what Natsume wanted to talk to you about now," Mikan said amused. She wondered why Natsume wanted to tell the kid now, I mean he had a few innocent years left.

"Really nee-san? Can you tell me?" Youchii was suddenly intrigued as his emerald green eyes showed his curiosity.

Mikan absorbed the nee-san thing pretty well as she sucked in a breath a breath and released it, "Sure, but I'm sure it's too complex for you to understand though…"

"Try me," Youchii glared at Mikan challengingly as he folded his skinny arms across his chest and jutted out his chin in defiance.

Mikan rolled her eyes as she muttered, "I don't know what Natsume was thinking about wanting to tell you this…"

"C'mon tell me already!" Youchii complained. Mikan rolled her eyes as she tucked her honey brown locks behind her ear as she leaned in and started to whisper.

Youchii's green eyes widened as he kept going, "Uh-huh… Uh-huh… Really? Uh-huh… Uh-huh… That's just wow."

Mikan pulled away as she stated, "When we get to Central Town, I'll show you an example of it all, okay?"

Youchii nodded wide eyed as he thought, _'Why the hell did Natsume want to tell me THAT?!'_

**xXx End of the Day xXx**

Youchii was trudging quietly back to his dorm as he rubbed his eye sleepily and yawned for the millionth time. Mikan wore him out with the talk. There were too many facts to absorb at once so Mikan agreed to let him rest and she'll be continuing tomorrow in the library. His nee-san said that the books provided better understanding.

"Hey Youchii," Natsume grunted. He was leaning against the door of Youchii's dorm.

Youchii glared at him with emerald eyes as he complained, "Nii-san why did you want to have a talk about THAT?!"

Natsume's crimson eyes were bemused as he grumbled, "I didn't get to speak to you yet."

"Mikan already filled me in with the details, man it SUCKS. I don't want to grow up!" Youchii complained, pouting a little.

"Really…" Natsume mused, he was a little shock to know that Mikan gave Youchii the boy talk about puberty and sex. He always pegged Mikan on being the innocent type, that's why he wanted her to fill in his job for the day.

"Yes, so can I rest now?" Youchii asked irritated. Natsume grunted as he moved out of the way. He stuffed a fist into his right pocket and swaggered away from Youchii's bedroom.

_'Oh well, at least I didn't have to deliver the speech,' _Natsume shrugged, _'I'll have to thank Mikan later for saving me the embarrassment.'_

As soon as Youchii entered the room and slammed the door shut, he moaned, "I don't want to learn geometry! It's so hard and complex! Now I know why Mikan was reluctant on filling in the details! All the examples were wasted because I don't understand a single thing! I guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow to get a better understanding."

**xXx The End xXx**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending notes- So? How was it?! Was it good, any one laughed? Please, please, please review!! My life is depending on it!! Heheheh!**

**REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS!**


End file.
